otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Royal College of Physicians and Surgeons (Classic Journeys Era)
The Royal Sivadian College of Physicians and Surgeons (RCPS) is the independent professional body responsible for medical licensure, training, and research on Sivad. Other professionals, such as nurses and pharmacists, are licensed by the Department of Health. The current president of the College is Surgeon-Commander John Lind of the Royal Naval Service. Its headquarters are in Enaj on Sivad. History The original Sivadian Medical Association was founded in 2210, fifty years after Sivad was settled. That body existed for some 440 years, until the conquest of Sivad by the Kreontians in 2651. The next medical organization on Sivad was the College of Surgeons of Enaj, founded in 2820, ten years after King Franklin I took the throne. The name was changed to the College of Physicians and Surgeons in 2837, and a royal charter was granted by Queen Paulette I in 2864, resulting in a change of name to the present form. Membership Membership in the Royal College is gained by postgraduate examination, which includes both written and clinical portions. The exam is given once a year in Enaj and is notorious for its difficulty. Members pay an annual registration fee, and are required to take a certain number of continuing education courses. Members are entitled to use postnominals depending on speciality, either MSCP (Member of the Sivadian College qua Physician) or MSCS (qua Surgery). In practice, since this credential is required for licensure, it is rarely used. Fellowships of the Royal College are prestigious, and are granted only following at least five years of practice, a second series of advanced examinations, and the presentation of a paper before the other fellows of the College. Fellows are the full voting members of the RCPS, and it is from among their number that the president is selected. Fellows use the postnominal letters FSCS (Fellow qua Surgery) or FSCP (Fellow qua Physician) Associate memberships are available at a nominal fee to those involved in various medical arts who are not themselves physicians or surgeons. Non-voting, this membership includes a subscription to college publications. Education and training Medical and Surgical education is divided into a two-tier system in the Kingdom of Sivad. Basic education is provided to postgraduate medical students in preparation for the membership examinations. Higher medical and surgical training is organized by the college on an ongoing basis and is designed to both prepare for Fellowship and provide continuing professional education. Research The College exists to promote the highest level of surgical excellence, and as such regularly provides grants and research fellowships to Fellows who serve as Consultants at major teaching hospitals or as senior lecturers in Sivadian universities. Research fellowships are offered for three years, and are financed by membership dues and a large endowment from the Sivadian Crown. Much research is published in the official journal of the College, The Scalpel. Facility The headquarters of the College was built in 2822 and is located on historic High Court Walk in Enaj. In addition to meeting and lecture space it is home to the famous Parselton Museum, named after the College's founding president. The museum houses rare anatomical oddities for study by students, members, and fellows. The building also provides space for the Royal Medical Library and its Fellows Reading Room. External link Sivadian Department of Health category: Classic OtherSpace Medicine category: Classic OtherSpace Organizations category: Sivad (Classic Journeys Era)